Rusted Ideals
by Skye
Summary: Years later, Satoshi regains consciousness, shaking up the status quo. Things change for Shion and Satoko, though not in ways they expected. Shion/Satoko


**Rusted Ideals**

**Chapter 1/4: Together Again**

Along the ride, Shion exchanged little words with her sister, caught up in the thoughts of the moment, and the overall excitement of the upcoming reunion with Satoshi. What would she say to him? What words could describe how she felt to him, how could she tell him what she'd never had a chance to say clearly before?

She'd finally be able to spend time with him and figure this out. It would be so pleasantly average, free of the drama that Hinamizawa syndrome, family members, and the Houjou's social banishment had brought to their previous interactions. They were adults now, in a friendlier Hinamizawa, and free to do what they wanted.

And the time she had now, it was truly limitless when thinking of the time they had lived in before, thinking they could die or be separated at any time, paranoid about the people surrounding them. Things were different now. Satoshi might even be a little overwhelmed with the new atmosphere, safe and welcoming. Shion would help him adjust. Yes, there was really no reason to think of the large picture now. Shion could just concentrate on the small moments, supporting Satoshi on his journey back to the rest of the world.

Mion made a somewhat awkward smile, looking toward Shion, who was next to her in the backseat. "It'll be shocking to Satoshi how much things have changed, huh?"

"I can imagine," Shion agreed.

"He might not even-" Mion began, and then stopped herself.

"Hm?" Shion said, raising her eyebrow a bit. "What were you saying?"

"It's nothing."

"No, go ahead. There's nothing that us sisters can't share, right?"

"Well, yeah. It's just you know, Satoshi might not be the same."

"No matter how's he's changed during his coma, Satoshi will still be Satoshi, won't he? I'm not the type of person to abandon a loved one because they require special care."

"That's admirable. So much like you, Shion," Mion said. She decided that the compliment was the best way to get out of this conversation, and sighed with relief as Shion smiled at it, turning her attention to the road ahead. But that really hadn't been everything. Mion had really been thinking that Satoshi might not have _ever_ been the way she remembered him. Not that he wasn't a good guy, but Shion had kind of put him on a pedestal. Still, Satoshi would need support, Mion considered, and what was the harm of having a girl around who completely adored him?

Arriving at the Sonozaki residence, Shion was hardly surprised to see the group meet her, smiles on their faces. Satoko stood at the front, and immediately ran to Shion and tackled her with a hug as she came out. "Welcome back, Shion-san," Satoko said among all the other conversation.

"It's good to see you again, Satoko," Shion said with a warm smile. "How's Satoshi?" she asked.

"Satoshi? He's getting better," Satoko said. "Shion-san, do you want to go to the stream with me today? We can have a picnic."

"What a good idea. The weather's so nice. Can Satoshi come?" Shion asked.

"No, probably not," Satoko said, her enthusiasm faltering, though she tried not to show it in her voice.

"Oh, that's too bad. But I suppose we can't expect too much too soon, hm?" Shion said.

"No, he's been very sick," Satoko said, though she recalled that she'd been as sick but never gotten quite as bad as Satoshi. Satoshi's body was about as useful as a bike left out in the rain to rust. His mind... Well, there wasn't much to be able to tell how that was just then.

"We'll go see him soon, but first I have some business to take care of," Shion said.

"Can I stay with you, Shion?"

"There you go already, Satoko. Always wanting to hang all over my little sister," Mion teased. "She might want some privacy or just some time away from kids, you know."

Satoko scowled at Mion. "Mion-san, I'm not a child any longer," she said. "Shion-san and I are friends. If she's busy, she can tell me herself."

"Right, right," Mion said, realizing her error. "Satoko really has grown up, hasn't she?" Mion asked as she turned to her sister.

"Yes. I'm sure Satoshi-kun will be pleased," Shion said warmly.

Satoko looked down, her face twitching slightly as she tried not to frown. There she went, talking about Satoshi again. Well, that was why Shion had returned, after all. Trying to keep cheerful, Satoko looked over to Shion again, smiling. "I'll be sure not to be a bother to you," she said.

"Not at all," Shion said, giving Satoko a hug. "I've been wanting to spend some time together, actually. Just the two of us. I have something to talk to you about."

Satoko blushed as she felt Shion's touch, managing a nod as Shion broke free and then looked down at her lovingly again.

"Perhaps we'll have that picnic after all. Just the two of us. You don't mind, do you?" Shion asked the others.

"No way, if you've got something to talk about, go ahead," Mion said.

"We'll manage to find something to do," Rika promised.

Satoko's smile widened, becoming more genuine now. She'd be alone with Shion again. It was like a dream. "I've already made the food!" Satoko shouted.

"Satoko, you're always so prepared, aren't you?" Shion said.

"Heh, so you went and got the food ready without even knowing if you'd even be able to go, huh? Still just like a kid, I see," Mion teased, tousling Satoko's hair as she did.

"Oh," Satoko sighed. "Rika, Hanyuu, and I would have eaten it even if Shion-san was busy."

"It's fine Satoko, ignore my sister's immature teasing," Shion said.

Satoko nodded, and felt very mature indeed as she walked with Shion back to the car. She blushed as she saw Mion and the others giggling, but still kept her chin up and she scooted next to Shion.

They sat in silence as they drove, Shion daydreaming as she looked to the outside of the car, while Satoko paid much attention to Shion herself. Shion seemed so graceful, confident, and mature, such a strong person. Besides having virtuous qualities, she was also beautiful. Satoko had always felt lucky that she'd been able to adopt the protective Shion as her "Nee nee" -- though of course she wouldn't be so immature as to call her that now.

Furthermore, Satoko had grown to love Shion as more than just a sibling substitute, and also wanted Shion to see her as more than a quasi-sister. Satoko wondered if she'd always be that needy child in Shion's mind, no matter how much she continued to mature and grow. Satoko's hand twitched and she gripped onto their picnic lunch. She relaxed her posture and leaned gently against Shion. Shion smiled and laughed softly before placing her arm around Satoko.

Satoko closed her eyes, imagining a scene with Shion and her spread out over a picnic blanket, offering the food that she'd prepared especially with her in mind. Perhaps she might even feed the food to Shion... No, Shion was too dignified for that, Satoko thought. But Shion might not be above taking Satoko in her lap, fishing food out herself with chopsticks, and then maybe feeding Satoko herself. Though Satoko wanted to be thought of as an adult, she was sure she wouldn't mind that. As long as it was Shion giving her that treatment, it could be quite pleasant. And then maybe...

"Do you have a fever?" Shion asked, noticing Satoko's blush.

"Oh, no, I'm just- That is, that's just-"

Before Satoko's stuttering could continue, Shion leaned down, bringing them forehead to forehead. Satoko turned redder, her heart rate intensifying. She sat wide-mouthed as Shion finally pulled away. "Hm, it doesn't seem too bad. As long as you're not bothered."

Satoko closed her mouth and swallowed. "No, not at all," she said, holding her head high and trying to copy Shion's calm demeanor.

Finally they stopped, and got out of the car. Satoko began spreading the blanket, and looked up to see Shion staring out into space. "Shion-san?" she called.

"Ah- I'm sorry, I guess I should be helping you," Shion said.

"No, not at all, you're the guest. Please take a seat," Satoko said, holding out her hand.

"Thank you," Shion nodded, carefully sitting down in the traditional Japanese style on the blanket. Satoko did the same, and opening her multi-layered lunch box. "My, you've certainly prepared a lot," Shion commented.

"Yes," Satoko nodded, trying not to blush again.

"Satoshi is lucky to have someone like you helping to care for him," Shion said.

"That could be," Satoko said, this time a small smile coming to her lips as she continued.

"And regarding Satoshi, that's why I wanted to talk to you alone," Shion said.

"Huh? Talk to me about what?" Satoko asked, raising an eyebrow. If anything, Satoko thought, she should be the one telling Shion something important about Satoshi.

"Well," Shion began, fidgeting with her hands as she spoke. "Before Satoshi disappeared... You were a child then."

"That's right," Satoko said.

"Well, you wouldn't have known about this then, but now you're old enough, well, mature enough to discuss it," Shion said.

"Discuss what?" Satoko asked.

"Well, at that time, Satoshi and I had a relationship," Shion said.

"That's right," Satoko nodded, carefully lifting up a tray. "You were good friends, right? I didn't even know you were close. But I didn't keep track of everything that Satoshi did."

"Not just friends... We were in love."

Satoko suddenly dropped the tray she had been moving, now staring wide eyed into the distance.

"Satoko, are you alright?" Shion said casually, beginning to pick up the bit of food that had dropped. "Well, this love is the real thing. My feelings haven't changed a bit in this time. I imagine that Satoshi and I will continue where we left off now."

Satoko clenched her jaw, holding back tears, and she absolutely couldn't cry in front of Shion. Was it possible that upon Satoshi's much anticipated return, he'd end up stealing _all_ of her life from her? No... That wouldn't happen. She'd find a way to stop it.


End file.
